


Monster

by GrumpkinVicky



Series: Song Lyrics Inspiration [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gods, Monsters, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: A monster hunt.
Series: Song Lyrics Inspiration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915705
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Monster

“What’s that coming over a hill, is that a Monster?” 

“I do believe you are right. It is a monster, good spot, indeed! I was sure we’d bagged the last one of the shoot.”

“I do believe the rules as spoken are, whomever spots the monster, gets the first crack?” 

“I believe that was the agreement, isn’t that so Jenkins?” 

“Ma’am, I do believe that is correct, as the agreement as shook on at the start of the day,” Jenkins said, making sure that the weapon was restrung before holding it out to the outstretched hand.

The first shot by Mr Williams missed, with a good-natured shrug as he gestured to the Mistress of the Hunt. It was no surprise that even with the first shot alerting the monster, she caught it straight between the middle set of eyes, killing it instantly.

“Good shot, old girl, what is that? Fourth of the day?”

“Fifth if one was so crass as to count such things.”

“And to think, we were all for heading back for drinksies,” Mr Williams continued to blather on, as the Mistress stalked forward to check her catch.

“What would you say, Jenkins, the biggest of the hunt?” The Mistress asked with a sniff.

“Hardly Ma’am, this is a little more than ten-foot, and barely half a ton I would imagine, perhaps the most amount of limbs if that was of import?” Jenkin’s commented, lifting with her knees to hoist the trophy onto a sledge to be taken back for logging and preparation.

“Shall we return to the Manor, my Lady?” Mr Williams poured himself over her side.

“A good hunt under the gentle light of the lady above is tempting, but I fear the young idiots will be out chasing the sport away.”

Indeed, when they made it back to the main house, it was surrounded by angry students with placards and banners.

“WHAT DO WE WANT?”

“BAN ON HUNTING!”

“WHEN DO WE WANT IT?”

“NOW!”

“GO BACK TO YOUR OWN COUNTRY! WE DON’T WANT YOUR KIND HERE”

“MONSTERS HAVE RIGHTS TOO!” Mr Williams started to open his mouth at that, only to be swept inside by his guest.

“Youth of today, what exactly do they want?” 

“One imagines, their country back Ma’am,” Jenkins appeared with her drink.

“Whomever do they think they are, to demand such a thing?” 

“The French, Ma’am,” Jenkins offered with a bland smile.

“Well if they did abandon it, whatever could they expect when good people as Mr Williams steps in?” She barely batted an eyelid as Mr Williams raised his glass at that.

“Perhaps Ma’am, that he would give it back?” Jenkins continued smoothly.

“Perhaps, Jenkins, we could remind them what happened when good people as Mr Williams did so? What was it again?” The Mistress asked sipping demurely at the cocktail.

“The monsters returned and ate them, Ma’am,” Jenkins answered blandly.

“And then what happened, Jenkins?”

“They requested that Mr Williams returned to help remove the monsters again, Ma’am,” Jenkins topped her drink up.

“Quite the conundrum they have, they want the monsters not to eat them, and they also want their country back,” the Mistress tipped her glass at the wall of mounted monster heads.

“One imagines that they would prefer it if they were allowed to live outside of the towns and cities, as they did once before,” Jenkins didn’t miss a beat.

“They’ll soon forget again when one of the buggers gets too close to the town, then it’ll be begging for more hunts,” Mr Williams chipped in. “Well, what I tell them, I don’t mind telling you, is that they should have just dealt with the problem themselves in the first place. I was perfectly happy where I was before I got dragged into this whole sorry mess.”

“Thank you, Mr Williams well said.”

“One would imagine, Sir, that they suffer from not being gods or demigods,” Jenkins gave a bland smile.

“Now how is it our fault that we are? What nonsense, what nonsense indeed,” Mr Williams drew himself up, to go open a window and lean out, “You should have asked your own gods if you didn’t like us! Now go before I decide to use my rights and clear you off myself!” followed by the sound of a crack, and screams.

“Really Mr Williams, is that becoming of you?” The Mistress gave him a displeased look.

“It boils the blood, it really does, we come here at their behest and the heathens don’t even appreciate it,” Mr Williams started pacing as Jenkins fixed him another drink.

“Yes, well, it is what happens when your own gods decide to leave for warmer shores,” the Mistress sighed. 

“Indeed, Ma’am, indeed.”


End file.
